Home service gateways or home sensor gateways are network elements which typically form the gateway between a local network, e.g. a home network, and the access network. Today these gateways are capable of being remotely managed by means of a remote management protocol as for instance TR-069.
When a user who tries to physically install a home service gateway (HSG) at home, and encounters a problem in doing so, this may be caused by a failure in the setup of a remote management session between the automatic configuration server (ACS) and the HSG. Today the installer has to contact the operator in order to identify the problem, which is a burden.